


Hello, nice to meet you. We share chromosomes.

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: The Batfamily Future [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Due to the rules of the amazons, Jason cannot be present at the birth of his child, which gives him a lot of time to ruminate.Also I suggest hearing the reprise of "Hello, nice to meet you" from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend while reading this.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: The Batfamily Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Hello, nice to meet you. We share chromosomes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing from Jason's pov and I did absolutely zero research so feel free to knock me over the head with a ruler if I went too ooc.

Jason woke up to the feeling of something gripping to his arm . He winced in pain and opened his eyes to discover his girlfriend holding into him for dear life with one hand and petting his stomach with the other one.

He immediately stood up and freed himself from the iron grip and rapidly started to look for the duffle bag with all of her stuff.

Jason knew that this was coming.

Because Artemis had told him, exactly eight months ago, how it was going to go. She wanted a traditional Bana Mighdall birth ceremony. Alright so far so good with Jason he knew that this was important to her and he was going to respect her wishes. But what she had said next was the fucking deal breaker.

“Men aren’t allowed in Bana Mighdall, much less on the Sacred Birth Ceremony”

And Jason protested, a lot, of course he did. Artemis was asking him to miss the birth of his child. And the wound only grew deeper as he realized that’s exactly what Willis had done with him. No,  _ no. This wasn’t negotiable.  _ He had to be there. Otherwise he will become what he most feared to be.

And Jason was going to let her know that. That he wasn’t going to just stay at home while his fucking child was being born. But that would go against Artemis wishes and her own culture, the single most important thing for her after himself and their future baby. So he breathed in and out and counted to ten, yeah pathetic. And told her they would solve it later.

And they never did, because Jason wasn’t going to go against her. There were too many factors and variables. For one she was safer with the amazons, who knows what sort of weird pregnancy things could happen with Artemis, what if the doctors in Gotham (which were the best available because of course Bruce would be involved one way or another) weren’t ready to handle an Amazon pregnancy?

So Jason bit his tongue for eight months. 

And now they're here. Diana had parked the invisible jet on the rooftop approximately ten minutes after he called her. It was the zero hour now. 

Jason held her until the last second, he was sure that Artie found it annoyingly sweet. Another contraction shook her and the man only tightened his grip. 

“They seem eager to come” The amazon said.

“I’m eager too” Red Hood responded

They arrived at the rooftop and just before Jason could say or do anything about a dozen amazons grabbed Artemis and started to shove her to the plane.

Jason thought he at least would get the opportunity to say something. He was going to kneel down and kiss her stomach and whisper some comfort words to their child and then he was going to kiss her and tell her everything will be okay.

Now he wouldn’t even get to do that.

So he stayed in the door frame as he watched the plane take fly and whispered some voice of comfort to himself, which turned useless as the anxiety settled in his stomach and his heart began to race.

*

If Jason heard the words “everything will be alright” one more fucking time.

He was sitting in the library trying to focus on Macbeth which turned futile about thirty minutes into the play. It seemed that not even the familiar words of Shakespeare could calm him down. It also didn’t help that all of his brothers were there talking and making noise. The manor had definitely gotten more unbearable since Alfred passed away.

“Great” Jason said as his eyes filled with tears “Just what I needed”

All of his brothers looked at him and their eyes widened, this wasn’t a situation they were prepared for, obviously.

“Jason.” Duke tried, he sat next to him “Is there anything we can do?”

He wiped his tears off and sighed, this was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life. This was supposed to be a new beginning for him, he would be the father he never had, the one his child could look up at when everything got to shit and say “at least I’ve got my dad” but the universe, as always, seemed to screw him over.

“They’ll remember this” Jason said “They’ll know I wasn’t there”

“They won't” Damian reassured him.

The man smiled sadly, he was really ruining everything for everyone that day.

“You know what you need?” Tim suddenly said.

“Oh I can’t wait to hear this” Jason said sarcastically.

Tim frowned “You need to blow off some steam”

“Tim’s right” Dick said.”Let’s go to the training room”

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose “I’m not going to wrestle during the birth of my child, Dick”

“I think you are going to, though” Duke said.

The man glared at him “ _ Et tu, brute _ ?”

“I personally agree with Jason” everyone looked at him “Do you know how much time I spent grooming myself? I’m not going to fight you and ruin all my hard work”

Jason rolled his eyes as his brothers fought over who was right. Maybe only one child was enough. He silently left the room and went to the front door, he went through it and sat on the steps, looking at the horizon as he waited for an invisible plane to land in front of the manor.

He imagined himself as a child, convincing Bruce of playing a game of catch with him. He would never tell the man that thought brought him comfort, at that moment he surely was looking down at him from his room, thinking about stuff he’ll never tell him out loud.

“Right on time!” Jason yelled as he saw a shadow looming over the garden, he saw the flying seats of the invisible yet landing and floating on the roses. And he could also distinguish her redheaded girlfriend carrying something in her muscular arms

Jason stood up as all of his brothers also went outside and stood next to him. Diana came out of the plane first, followed by Cassandra, Stephanie and Barbara. He was relieved that at least his sisters had managed to go with Artie. 

Finally, Artemis walked amongst the crowd of women, she looked majestic as she wore a white toga and carried a little bundle on her arms. He couldn’t resist it anymore and went to hug his future wife. 

Jason held her softly, careful to not squish the baby between them, he wiped the tears from his eyes, pulled away and looked at the bundle.

“Meet you son” her angelic voice said.

“I have a son?” Jason asked softly, he turned around and looked at his family “I have a son!”

He turned back again to take a good look at him, he was so tiny he was afraid he would accidentally crush it when holding him for the first time. Artemis slowly gave the child to him and Jason held him tight. He pulled him closer to his face so much his little red hairs with a white streak tickled his nose.

“Hi” Jason whispered “I’m your dad”

“He knows that” Artemis smiled “He looks just like you”

“No way” Jason responded “He totally takes it after you”

In that moment Diana walked over to them “Congratulations to you both- she smiled - have you thought of a name?”

“Rami” Artemis simply responded as if she had always known, and perhaps she did.

“Rami Todd” Diana said “I think it’s lovely”

Jason kept holding him. He couldn’t believe something so beautiful carried his name. His smile only grew bigger as the baby squirmed softly in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please kudos and comment!


End file.
